Bridal Style
by kanmuri
Summary: Kakashi's gotten a lot taller since Minato saw him last. KakaMina/MinaKaka, fluff.


Title: Bridal Style

Pairing/s: KakaMina

Disclaimer: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING CUTE AND DUMB BECAUSE I ALREADY SPEND MY LIFE WALLOWING IN ANGST ABOUT THESE TWO AS IT IS

A/N: whoa look i wrote something not in present tense w OW

Summary: Kakashi's gotten a lot taller since Minato saw him last.

* * *

"Heh. We did it." Minato let out an absurd little laugh. "We actually won."

"Oi, Dad, _I _was the one who stopped Obito," Naruto complained loudly from a few feet away. His face was scrunched up so much that his whiskers looked like one big line on his face, and there was a bit of blood nestled just under his eyes.

Minato was about to respond when a deep, annoyed-sounding voice called out across the battlefield, ringing with tenor.

"Dobe."

"_The fuck you call me, Sasuke?!_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We both stopped Obito, dobe. Suck it up."

"The hell I will!"

Minato let out a long, exasperated sigh. A sad smile tingled at his lips as he crouched beside the body of his former student, still white and chalky and dry. His fingers lingered over Obito's eyes: then he closed them with infinite gentleness. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked fondly.

"Maybe a little."

Minato's head jerked up. The voice was deeper, slower, but completely, utterly, _achingly _familiar.

"Kakashi!"

The lanky Jounin came to kneel beside him. "Sensei," he greeted serenely. "I see you stopped a war."

"Not me," Minato pouted slightly; stopping as he caught sight of the sad look in Kakashi's eyes.

As Minato watched, Kakashi reached out a gloved hand to cup Obito's face. Then he pulled something thick and orange out of one of the pouches on his pants.

"There," he said in a soft voice, wrapping the goggles around Obito's head, "wouldn't want your pussy baby eyes to start stinging in your sleep, now would we." Kakashi hesitated, then leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Obito's brow. "Rest in peace, friend," he murmured.

Minato watched as Kakashi held the literal embodiment of the guilt that had haunted him for so long tight to his chest. Then all of it seemed to run out of him at once, tired like old water, and Kakashi was standing slowly, stretching out a hand to help Minato up, as well.

Minato was a tiny bit more grateful for the assistance than he would have liked—armlessness was very inconvenient for a Hokage, but… "Thank you," he said anyway, and he saw Kakashi's eyes arch in return.

Then Minato blinked.

"…Hey," he said. "Is it just me, or have you gotten taller?"

Kakashi let out a startled laugh. "I'm not fourteen anymore, Sensei."

"Right," said Minato faintly. "'Kashi-kun, you're nearly as tall as Jiraiya-sensei!"

"I really don't think—"

"No,seriously! Why I bet you could pick me up off my feet like a—"

The next thing Minato knew he was being swooped up into Kakashi's long, bony arms and his feet were dangling in the air like a—well, like a bride on her wedding night. "Oi!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Kakashi, put me down!"

"Nah," Kakashi said, and nuzzled his face against his Sensei's. "I missed you a lot, Minato-sensei."

"Hey! That mask tickles, you know!"

Kakashi laughed again. "Of course I know, I've been wearing it for over twenty-six years!"

"'Kashi-kun!"

"Oh alright." Kakashi set Minato gently on the ground, Minato huffing slightly.

"I may have just been bested by my son, but I'll have you know I still have some dignity, Kakashi!"

"Mm, I know," Kakashi agreed, reaching down to ruffle his sensei's hair like Minato had done so many times before him. "That's why I never took the opportunity to pick you up like that back when you were alive."

Minato shook his head. "You were fourteen when I popped off, Kakashi."

"I sure was," replied Kakashi mischievously, before pulling down the mask to kiss Minato for real. If Minato thought about it hard enough, he was sure he caught a glimpse of the smile he hadn't seen in twenty-six years before he claimed Kakashi's lips with his own.

* * *

_owari_


End file.
